Replaceable oral cleaning sections for oral cleaning devices are widely known. Various connector structures were proposed to establish a detachable connection between an oral cleaning section and an oral cleaning device handle. For example, DE 195 08 932 A1 describes an oral cleaning device having inner and outer couplings that are formed so as to simultaneously connect to their respective parts by a turn of the oral cleaning section relative to the handle section. The outer coupling is realized as a bayonet coupling.
It is one disadvantage of the known connector structures that they have a certain play in circumferential direction due to unavoidable manufacturing tolerances, which play leads to wear of the connector structure and/or to unwanted noise during operation. It is a further disadvantage, in particular with respect to the above discussed bayonet coupling, that the coupling can get uncoupled if a certain force is applied during operation in circumferential direction, for example, when the brush head is moved from the gum to the teeth so that the bayonet coupling is eventually released, which is unwanted during operation.
Thus it is a desire to provide an oral cleaning section of an oral cleaning device that has a connector structure that has improved fixation against circumferential movement.